dragon_ball_raging_skiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimaki Goddenae
First Name Kimaki Last Name Goddenae 'Nicknames' Maki or Kim 'Age' Age: 19 Birthday: 12/25 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' 115 'Blood type' Type O 'Behaviour/Personality' Apperance Kimaki has dark blue hair and light blue eyes. She is somewhat average height for a female with a cute blushy face and freckles. She is always known for being extremely cutesy and lovable. High school grade(If you Go) Kimaki graduated Orange Star HIgh School as valedictorian at 10 years old and then graduated Satan University valedictorian at 15. While she is working as a manager she goes to finishing school part time to earn her masters degree. 'Relationship' Single Abilities (skills): Kimaki's biggest asset is her mind. She has the ability to think her way out of almost every tight spot. Kimaki is a very talented hacker and programmer. She programmed the first mobile app for hunting Dragon Balls that utilized sensitive Capsule Corps satellites that will visually map out terrain so that you can better prepare yourself for any dangers. 'Occupation' Manager of Mobile Software Design Department of Capsule Corps 'Weapon of Choice' Kimaki uses a Bunny Backpack that keeps everything in it including capsules that she uses on a regular basis. These capsules include her favorite airplane, hover car, air bike, scuba gear, capsule house, rocket launcher, 3 flash bang emergency capsules, and she has 2 thigh holsters with hand guns when she goes out hunting for the Dragonball to protect herself. Kimaki knows a little bit of martial arts but nothing to the degree of the fighters that are on Earth. She just knows enough to get herself out of a sticky situation. Her real weapon is her keen mind and the ability to think her way out of sticky situations. Allies/Enemies No one as of yet 'Background' Kimaki may look to be a prissy girly girl that, by habit keeps reapplying her lipstick and lipgloss routinely but in actuality she has a very sharp and intuitive mind when it comes to software design and hacking. At the young age of 19, Kimaki was chosen by Bulma Briefs, the head of Capsule Corp to be the manager of the Mobile Software department of Capsule Corps due to her very impressive application for mobile devices to search for the dragonballs. The application was extremely advanced because it was able to create a mapped path of where to go and find the Dragonballs as well as use satellites in space to form a basic image of the surroundings of where the dragonball is hidden so that the searcher could be better prepared. Due to the sensitive nature of this application and its usage of major Capsule Corps Satellites, it was never released to the public but Kimaki uses it often when she is searching for the Dragonballs to help the others when things get bad. By nature, Kimaki isn't a fighter so you will not see her participate in major battles for the safety of the planet. She tends to think her ways out of tight spaces and she is by far someone who isnt a helpless soul. Even if she is out muscled, she stuffs her Bunny backpack with things that will help her get out of those tight spaces. Kimaki is rather close to the Briefs family and is aware of the existance of the Saiyans and their contributions to the safety of their planet. Kimaki grew up with the Briefs family children and was especially close to Trunks whom she was close to for the majority of her life. She was always a brainy type person and not really someone who was open to her feelings all the time. In Kimaki's younger years she was a very academically gifted 4 year old girl. During the Cell Games she hacked into a major military satellite and was able to view the Cell games from her laptop and witnessed that Mr. Satan was not the one that destroyed Cell. It was Gohan, though she has never gotten a chance to meet him. Eversince that day she was always hoping to be able to meet the young boy and give him her own personal gratitude. Another tidbit is that Kimaki graduated from University at the age of 15, where she went on to get a Masters Degree in programming which made Bulma Briefs take notice to her talents as a programmer and designer of applications. At age 19 Kimaki became the youngest manager to ever be hired by Capsule Corps. Category:Gen 1